Episode 16 Tatara and Chinatsu's Fight
by shipper4lifeRaine
Summary: Coach Marisa brought the couple to summer camp to teach them a lesson. A lesson that might bring an end to their relationship


**Okay. just saying this now. If you haven't watched episode 16 there will be spoilers.**  
 **This is just me testing the waters... wondering whether I CAN write fan fictions. I'm new okay?**  
 **I'm hoping to get some practice before UNLEASHING MY IMAGINATIONS. ahaha.**  
 **like ... getting into character ans stuff.**

 **so this ... is NOT a Fanfiction. It's like my own version of episode 16, written down on paper.**

 **Feel free to roast me for butchering it or giving me helpful comments to improve my writing.  
Happy Reading~**

* * *

Tango music fills the room as two teenagers dance across the floor. The three onlookers watch them dance while stretching their trained muscles.

The well-built blonde boy, Gaju, approaches his fellow onlookers.

"They've got a pretty well couple balance, Tatara and Chinatsu", Gaju states his observation for the couple dancing in the middle of the floor.

"Their hold got better" Kiyoharu responds not even looking back at Gaju, Kiyoharu kept focusing on pedaling in the air.

"Chinatsu-chan has a large silhouette so she really stands out", Hanaoka takes a break from her warm up to join their conversation, observing the couple.

Mako silently watches the pair dance while stretching her thighs.

A chill runs down Tatara's spine as he realizes how much the others are watching him.

He struggles, dancing under their gaze, imagining their observations of his dance. If dancing with Chinatsu wasn't hard enough, he had to do it under their watch.

Kiyoharu, Hanaoka, Gaju and Mako are all around his age and yet way above him skill-wise. They are awarded amateur dancers and are known all over Japan as the promising new generation of Ballroom dancers. They are his models, his ideal performers, along with Sengoku-san, his muse.

 _I can feel their eyes on me. I wonder how we look to everyone._

Tatara is aware of his own inadequacy as a dancer, aware of how distant he is from his ideal dance and how much their couple lacks unity. He shifts his focus to the girl in front of him, Chinatsu. This stubborn girl unwilling to let just anyone lead her, including Tatara and he clashes with her yet again with the next note.

 _We probably still look out of sync._

His thoughts are interrupted by their coach.  
"Tatara-kun, don't you think the Tango basics are dull?"

"Um. Yes?" Tatara answers reluctantly as they dance past her.

"That's right", Coach Marisa starts explaining, "Everyone will grow bored in the finals."

She pauses, seemingly deep in thought.

Tatara and Chinatsu dance past her again, approaching the end of the floor about to change their direction.

"Let's put in a few special variations!" Coach Marisa exclaims nonchalantly.

The couple stops in their tracks, absorbing this new information. Looks of horror immediately display on their faces.

Tatara and Chinatsu have been together for a few months. Despite this, their basics still have a lot to work on, using special variations for the competition a few weeks away would be disastrous. This isn't just a simple completion either. It was the Tokyo Metropolitan DanceSport Tournament; a Class A match, when they just turned into a D-class couple a month prior. Not only that, Coach Marisa requires them to win, even with Kugimiya as a competitor.

Tatara cringes at the thought of incoming competition, where he would be competing not only with Kugimiya, a seasoned pro dancer returning from his break because of an injury, but also with Akira, Chinatsu's ex-partner. Tatara found out the hard way that when Akira and Chinatsu are on the same dance floor, Chinatsu is ten-times harder to dance with. He realized that Chinatsu gets riled up when competing with Akira and she tends to dance on her own, ultimately destroying what little unity they have as a couple.

Another song plays and the other couples join the floor, Gaju and Mako, and Kiyoharu and Hanaoka. Kugimiya starts warming up on the sidelines, waiting for his turn for Coach Marisa to train them.

Several songs play and end, Coach Marisa calls everyone for lunch. barbecue.

The smell of meat cooking wafts through the open air as several teenagers crowd the grill.

"Thank you for the food!" All of them exclaim and they start picking up meat onto their plates.

"Mako-chan, eat lots and grow bigger", Coach Marisa addresses the petite Mako, the youngest one of the group. Mako replies with a shy smile, aware how far away she is from the figure of a voluptuous dancer.

"Kugimiya-kun should gain a bit more weight too" Coach Marisa tells the tall but skinny man munching on some lettuce.

"Are those two still practicing?" Hanaoka looks toward the origin of the faint tango music.

"They said they were struggling with the new variations" Mako explained.

"Well they do have to win their next competition" Hanaoka laughs with concern.

"Oh come on." The two girls are caught off guard with Gaju's sudden statement.

"It will be impossible to win a match Kugimiya is in." He explains with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah…", Hanaoka reluctantly agrees, knowing full well that winning against Kugimiya with Tatara and Chinatsu's current level of dancing is still impossible. They would have to pull off a miracle. "You're right"

Inside the studio, Chinatsu stops on her tracks as she gets fed up with Tatara.

"Wait a sec, Isn't your timing a bit different before!?" an irritated Chinatsu questions her partner that seems to be as frustrated as she is, more even.

"Well, because you stopped…" Tatara tries to voice out his thoughts.

Tatara, visualizing the steps they were about to execute before Chinatsu stopped dancing explains,  
"Next is an Outside partner and we reverse…"

"Don't order me around!" Chinatsu spats at him.

 _Why is Tatara guiding me through the figure?_ Chinatsu has been dancing since childhood while Tatara hasn't even danced for a year so she can't believe that Tatara has already memorized the new routine.

 _I'm not exactly a slow learner._ Feeling guilty that she's the reason they still haven't gotten the new variation down.

They push through their argument and continue dancing, fighting for unity in every step, quarreling on most.

What they don't know is that Chinatsu's sudden outburst caught the attention of their friends, peeking through the doors worried about them.

Hanaoka, Mako and Gaju are at the door.

"Looks like Fujita-kun has got it down first" Hanaoka commentates quietly even though lowering her voice was not necessary. The couple won't even hear her over their loud argument.  
Mako watches worried for the couple(for Tatara mostly), as she doesn't normally see a couple that fights as much as they do.  
Gaju watches entertained while eating his barbecue.

Several measures later, the tension between the couple explodes.

"Stop it!", an outraged Chinatsu pushes Tatara away.

"Don't lead so weirdly!" She shouts at Tatara, "I can stand on my own!"

"There's no time to be saying that!" Tatara shouts louder at her, determined to get through his stubborn partner.

"The competition is right around the corner!" He lowers his voice as he sees he's already caught her attention.

"If you can't get the timings right I'll cover for you", desperation obvious in his voice.

Chinatsu gets offended with this as she has had a terrible record with following.

"What are you implying?!" She spats. "Yeah, I know I suck at following! More than a guy like you!"

Tatara is hurt with what Chinatsu said. In dancing, the man leads while the woman follows, this insult rung through his core taking a hit on his very being.

Chinatsu sees this and immediately regrets her words but ego prevents her from taking it back, partially because she really did believe this to be true.

Chinatsu can't stand looking his hurt face and just stampedes out of the studio, past her friends by the door, heading for her room.

"Chi-chan, Wait!" Tatara chases after her, not even taking notice of their friends' concerned faces as he rushes past the door.  
Chinatsu ignores his pleas and continues to stomp indignantly through the hall.

"I'll do whatever you want!" He desperately searches for the words to get his partner to look at him.

"Will you just rely on me a little bit?" This struck a chord with Chinatsu. "Then it will get-"  
Tatara's words get caught in his mouth as Chinatsu turns around to look at him.

"I can't because I don't understand you!" Chinatsu yells at him. Tatara freezes with mouth agape while their onlookers gasp at Chinatsu's outburst.

Chinatsu, on the verge of crying, gives up and heads for her room. Completely devastated and ashamed at her display.

-end scene-


End file.
